marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Quickshot (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; Ryan Stegman | First = Fear Itself: Hulk vs. Dracula #1 | HistoryText = One of the vampires recruited by Raizo Kodo into his group of Forgiven. He accompanied the rest of the team to Romania, to assist Dracula in defending his home from the Nul-possessed Hulk. Helping to evacuate the nearby city of Pasnic, Quickshot risked himself by saving a priest from a burning church, severely weakening himself in the process, but impressing upon teammate Inka the necessity of not giving in to their vampiric urges. Though unsuccessful in stopping the Hulk, Quickshot's teammates Inka and Kodo were able to eventually stop Hulk's rampage and end his threat. Later stealing the Hammer of Nul from Dracula, the Forgiven continued meting out justice to those vampires who sought to terrorize humanity. While staying at a cabin in an effort to track local Nosferatu, the Forgiven, including Quickshot, briefly played host to Valkyrie, who arrived seeking the hammer. After dueling Raizo, she was given the hammer and left the cabin. Quickshot was later part of the Forgiven who greeted Jubilee after she crash landed a Sentinel in Eastern Europe. Hoping the former mutant would give up her dependency on human blood, he was tasked with trying to convince her that drinking human blood was no longer necessary, since he was the youngest of the Forgiven and the one most recently turned into a vampire. Quickly incapacitated by Jubilee, he was left unconscious when she escaped the Forgiven's base. When the X-Men later arrived at the Forgiven's China base seeking Jubilee, Quickshot tested his speed against Domino's luck, with the two proving themselves to be evenly matched. | Powers = Vampirism: Quickshot, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. After draining all of the blood from a victim, the victim enters a death-like state and returns to life three days later. *''Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Quickshot possesses superhuman strength *Superhuman Speed: Quickshot is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Stamina: Quickshot's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *Superhuman Agility: Quickshot's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Superhuman Reflexes: Quickshot's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Quickshot is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Quickshot can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *Immortality: Quickshot, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as he ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. *Fangs: Like all vampires, Quickshot has fangs and claws and can quickly drain a victim of blood. *Shapeshifting'': Quickshot is able to shapeshift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Quickshot, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. His greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that he must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintain his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Quickshot is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Quickshot is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Quickshot is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Quickshot can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps him alive. Quickshot can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Quickshot can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix. Quickshot is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Quickshot must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fear Itself Category:Shooting